


Drowning In Love

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladiolus Loves Making Fun of Noctis and Prompto, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merman! Prompto, Prompto Makes Noctis Stop Fishing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: Prompto always wakes up before his friends and goes for a swim. However, Noctis woke up quiet early this one particular morning and decided to go for walk, but his mindless exploring led him to discovering that his best friend was really a merman! Unfortunately, Prompto became frightened and swam away. Now, Noctis has to go fishing for a merman. Will he be able to catch one?!





	1. Chapter 1

The sunshine haired gunman was a merman, but he would never give up his secret to anyone, because he knew that the military and government would love to experiment on him. However, Prompto yearned to tell his best friends, but deep down he was also afraid, because he did not know whether or not they could be completely trusted with his secret, so that was precisely the reason he was always extra careful with everyone and everything around him. Unfortunately, the blonde gunman still faced many difficulties, but no one ever really questioned his random disappearing acts sometimes in mid-way conversations, because people just believed he was an extremely awkward and shy guy. “If I come in contact with water, then my legs will tighten together and transform into a fishtail. If I don’t come in contact with water, then I will shrivel up and turn into a pile of foam. How am I supposed to live like this?” Prompto exclaimed, while admiring his bright sparkling and glimmering azure tail, as he sighed and hugged a dolphin for comfort. “Mr. Dolphin, how did you sleep last night? Did you have sweet dreams?”

 

The bottlenose dolphin happily squeaked in his arms, while he smiled and released the creature, as other fishes joyfully frolicked to his side, which made him giggle and softly pet their heads, but the sunshine haired gunman was actually feeling sad, because he rarely spent time with his own kind. “How can I ever apologize to you guys?” Prompto asked, while gazing up at the morning sun, as his heart began to ache from being torn apart, because he did not want to choose between the humans and his kind, but he loved the human prince, which was the reason he left his world behind. “I just want to be with him, but they’re fish eaters up there! How am I supposed to look pass such a thing?”

 

XOXO

 

The ebony haired prince had been tossing and turning practically into dawn, because he suffered from acute insomnia, but that dreadful condition seemed to go away whenever his sunshine haired best friend slept next to him. However, Prince Noctis had noticed that his adorable gunman was an early bird, because he was always awake and up before everyone else, but would strangely disappear and then come back drenched in water. Since he was awake, the prince had decided to look for his best friend, because he was curious about the blonde’s morning whereabouts, but the sunshine haired gunman had forgotten his cellphone, so the prince had to physically find his best friend. “Is that Prompto’s clothes?” Noctis muttered, while walking towards a carefully hidden lake near the campsite, as he saw the golden haired gunman swimming around with a school of fishes, but the prince’s mouth slightly fell open upon seeing his best friend’s body, because from waist down the blonde had a long sparkling azure fishtail, which meant that his best friend was a merman. “Prompto!”

 

Prince Noctis waded into the water and swam towards him, but the blonde appeared quiet startled and afraid. He reached out and tried grabbing Prompto’s hand, but the sunshine haired boy only backed away, while hugging a fish tightly to his shimmering wet chest, as the prince decided to make an attempt to calm his best friend. “Come here, Prom. I’m not going to hurt you,” Noctis said, while holding his hand out, as the blonde nervously accepted and allowed himself to be pulled close, but the gunman quickly became afraid again upon seeing the shocked faces of Ignis and Gladiolus, which made the blonde swim away for good this time. “Damn it, guys! You scared him off.”

 

**A/N: What do you think? Want me to continue? I hope that you liked it.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The sunshine haired merman was deeply worried and afraid, because his best friends had found out about him, but he had swam away from them before they could capture and interrogate him. However, Prompto knew that they were still out there and searching the seas for him, but he could never let them find him, because that would endanger his habitat and people. After all, the blonde gunman knew that humans were cruel and barbaric, but only to anyone that was different from them, because humans only had sympathy for their own kind. That meant they would not hesitate at all to use his people for experiments and tests. Even so, Prompto still had fallen in love with a human prince. “Noctis, I miss you,” he muttered, while swimming up to the surface, as something immediately snatched him up into the air. “Is this a fishnet? No, I can’t be in here. This can’t be happening. Let me out!” 

 

The net was sturdy and strong, because the sunshine haired gunman was easily hoisted up and thrown onto a ship deck. However, Prompto had absolutely no means to escape, because the fishnet was still imprisoning him and his legs were a tail right now, but that would not stop him from fighting his captors. He thrashed and flailed around in an attempt to get untangled, but the damn net was too heavy and entwined around him. Fortunately, the gunman’s captors unraveled the net for him, but that also gave him the chance to get a good look at his kidnappers. “What are you guys doing?!” Prompto gasped, while his best friends smirked down at him, as the royal body guard unveiled a large aquarium tank and reached out to grab him, but the sunshine haired merman instantly backed away and started screaming for help, because he knew that they were planning to imprison him inside the tank. “You can’t do this to me! I don’t want to be in there! Get away from me, Gladiolus!”

 

The two handed swordsman did not listen to him and reached out again. However, Gladiolus this time made a grab for his lithe waist and picked him up. He immediately began wiggling and squirming around, but his attempts were truly futile and useless, because the royal bodyguard was much bigger and larger than him. It was for that reason he was really easily thrown and locked inside the fishtank. “Relax, Prompto. You’re going to be fine. We’re just keeping you in here for the time being.” Ignis said, while he swam away from them and towards the farthest corner of the tank, as the royal advisor covered the aquarium with a black silky cloth. “We all know that you would try to run away once your tail had changed into legs. Now, I couldn’t have that happening, could I? After all, Prince Noctis is so anxiously waiting for you back at the palace.”

  
The heart inside him instantly raced and pounded upon hearing his crush’s name. However, Prompto did not want to see the prince at all, because he was afraid of the judgement and questions, but how could he escape from Ignis and Gladiolus? He should have known that they would have done extensive research on his people. It nearly infuriated him that they did and so easily managed to pluck him of the water. “Goodnight, our little mermaid!” Gladiolus teased, while knocking on the tank’s glass, as he angrily huffed and curled up on his seashell decorated bed. “We’re close to your crushy wushy. Noctis is going to be so happy to see you. He’s been worried sick about you.”

**A/N: What do you think? I hope that you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

In due time, Prompto had been awoken from feeling something possessively coiled and cuffed around his hips, entrapping and ensaring him hostage in the mercies of whoever or whatever was holding him at the moment. Fear rising in him, he had began twisting and turning around in the strange embrace of uncertainties, gasping and gulping in terror and trepidation from facing someone he had been dreading to reunite with the most. Silently sitting up in bed, he had began in a nervous manner reaching out with his hand, unsteadily unveiling his handsome stunning and sparkling sapphire fishtail. “It matches your eyes,” Prince Noctis mumbled, while sighing and burying his face further into the pillows, as the sunshine haired gunman gasped and began biting down on his pink lips. “I never would have imagined the fairytales from my childhood to come alive. Even now, I remember hearing them before bedtime, tales about pirates and pixies but mostly merfolk. Luckily, I have a best friend who can always tell me more about these silent and secretive sea creatures.”

 

In an instant, Prompto had been tugged and yanked back down underneath the covers, caught captive and clutched protectively inside of his best friend’s embrace. Immediately, he had began blushing and trying to hide his face, cheeks colored and crimsoned a bright and brilliant shade of ruby red. However, he had been futile and failed, fingers began pinching and pulling his chubby cheeks in an outward direction soon enough. “Relax, Prom! We aren’t mad at you,” Prince Noctis confessed, while smiling and nuzzling his face into the gunslinger’s neck, as the blonde sniper grinned and finally loosened his muscles. “It isn’t something someone can just go around telling people so easily. You can trust us. We’re your best friends. We care about you, Prompto.”

 

In a moment, Prompto had tackled the raven haired prince and perched atop him, cheerfully curling and coiling his fishtail around and about in the air. Unfortunately, he hadn’t discerned or detected his fishtail gently morphing and modifying, slowly and steadily altering into two naked and nude legs belonging to him. Instantly, he had heard a strangled and smothered gasp coming from his best friend, fingers then tightly grasped and gripped his slender shoulders in an attempt to push him away. “What … ahh …” Prompto moaned, while his hips accidentally grinded and moved against that of his best friend’s, as his face flushed feverishly an unhealthy hue of scarlet red. “Noct, I’m so sorry! When I change back, I’m not usually ... wearing any pants. I should have mentioned that earlier. Sorry … ”

 

Standing on his knees, Prompto had began trying to tug the white long sleeved shirt put on him down, pathetically attempting to hide his bare body and legs. Even so, he had barely and scarcely succeeded, thighs and buttocks being still slightly exposed to the flustered and flushed dark haired prince standing before him. Squeezing his legs together now, he had plucked and pulled the blankets close, quickly clocking and covering himself before anything too embarrassing and humiliating happened. “You’re fine, Prom. It’s not like I haven’t seen you without clothes, anyway.” Prince Noctis said, while exhaustingly sighing and darting inside of the bathroom, as the sunshine haired merman pondered then the reason for his best friend appearing agitated. “You can use my wardrobe, but don’t get lost in there. We will be having dinner in ten minutes. My father will be there, too.”

 

Stepping inside of the closet, Prompto had began searching and scouring through the numerous and numberless outfits, settling soon on an emerald green hoodie and denim jeans along with brown boots. Upon fixing his hair though, he had been grasped and spun around the bedroom, laughter and giggles of delight quickly escaping his mouth. Dizzyingly landing on the bed, he had began panting for much needed air, chest heaving and similar sapphire orbs peering down at him.  “You always look like a model,” Prince Noctis commented, while watching his best friend’s face flush and crimson cherry red, as the golden haired merman bolted up and brushed off the compliment. “We should get going. I bet they’re getting impatient now.”

 

XOXO

 

In an instant, Prompto had been repulsed and revolted from just looking down at his plate, outraged and offended at the main course prepared and laid out on the shiny silverwares for them to devour. Looking around at everyone, he had began catching and capturing clearly confused stares of his best friends, wanting and wishing for them to understand his disgust and discomfort rather than misjudge him for being ungrateful and ungracious in the presence of their king. Sapphire orbs watering now, he had began glaring and gazing at his best friend, shaking his head and begging for the raven haired prince to not eat. “Please don’t … ” Prompto muttered, while receiving a puzzled and perplexed stare from his best friend, as the midnight blue orbed prince sighed and reluctantly put down his fork. “Just don’t … ”

 

Feeling quite nauseated, Prompto had began slowly and steadily sipping water, trying to look calm and collected and not draw any attention to himself. However, he had been caught and captured inside of the king’s harsh green eyes, quickly quivering and quaking underneath then the king’s stern and serious stare. Bowing his head, he had began biting and gnawing on his lower lip, body trembling in dreaded anticipation. “Whatever is the matter? Don’t tell me you’re a picky eater, too?” King Regis asked, while watching his best friend frown and look away, as the sunshine haired gunslinger shook his head for a no. “What’s with that face, then? Eat, my boy!”

 

In a moment, Prompto had began sobbing and squirming around in his dining chair, horrified and terrified from the stomach-churning gruel on his plate. Rubbing knuckles into his teary eyes, he had silenced and shushed the entire dining room, heartbeat harshly thrashing and thudding against his tremoring body. Even so, he had soon stopped sobbing and peered up, nervously meeting the king’s strict stare. “Forgive me, your highness! But, I just cannot. I’m … I’m  _ allergic _ to  _ fish _ ,” Prompto lied, while watching Gladiolus and Ignis’ spoons clattering against their plates, as the aquamarine orbed merman sighed and stood up. “I apologize for disturbing dinner with my troubles. I shall retire to my bedroom now. Farewell, your highness.”

 

Laying in bed, Prompto had been soon plucked and pulled into an embrace, strong and slender arms weaving and wrapping around his hips. Taking in a deep breathe, he had began weeping and wailing into the raven haired prince’s shoulder, body severely shaking and shivering from his sobbing. Gently being massaged here and there, he had began calming and quieting down, slightly soothed and relaxed by his best friend’s cologne as well. “My father isn’t upset with you. He’s just confused, is all. Gladio, Ignis, and I are mortified, though. We had no idea, but we vow to never eat fish again,” Prince Noctis said, while tousling and threading through his golden locks, as the azure orbed merman smiled and sat up. “What else can I do? What more will calm your fears?”

 

Mischievously grinning, Prompto had began snickering and looking towards the fishing poles, burning and blazing holes into those human atrocities of inventions. Upon standing up, he had bent down and grabbed the stack of fishing poles, throwing and tossing them then into the fireplace. Watching them scorch and sizzle, he had twisted and turned around, facing his best friend and prince with a saddened expression. “I know you love to, but you just cannot anymore. You just can’t anymore, if I am still to be your friend,” Prompto confessed, while watching the raven haired prince open his arms, as the sunshine haired merman smiled and rushed up to hug his best friend and secret crush. “Thank you, Noct. I’m so glad that you understand.”

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N: What do you think? Tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
